The boy next door
by a.hall1989
Summary: Hermione Granger was very excited when her next door neighbors adopted a boy who was the same age as her. But when Hermione met the boy named Tom Riddle, her world would never be the same. My very first story, please tell me if i should continue. Rated T for now, may go to M later in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this story pleas read and review, tell me if I should continue.**

Hermione Granger turned 8 years old when she got the news that the next door neighbors; the Miller's, were adopting a boy named Tom Riddle who was around the same age as her. To say the least, she was ecstatic, she would have a friend to play with. Hermione didn't have a lot of friends growing up because certain things would happen around her and it scare the people enough that they all knew to stay away from the freaky Granger girl.

You see, Hermione may look like a normal girl with big brown bushy uncontrollably curly hair and big front teeth but she and her parents knew Hermione was anything but normal. Her parents would frequently get complaints from the teachers complaining about the strange things that would happen and only when Hermione was around would it occur. It scared the children and even if they didn't admit it, it scared the teachers and even her parents. The last bit hurt her but she tried to not show it.

Nothing Hermione did worked, she tried to control it by counting to ten, when the teacher taught the students when they were mad or to take deep breaths, but it still didn't help her. It only happens when she was in danger, or when the other kids start to pick on her that something bad would happen. After the few times the kids started to pick on her they would trip over themselves and fall; usually ended up with a broken wrist or arm, or the swings would swing too high and go all around the bar and the child would fall out of the swing and get hurt.

The one that really scared everyone the most was the marry go round would spin too fast the kids would get thrown off, ending with having to go to the hospital because of it, a boy almost broke his neck once. The teachers couldn't prove it was her so she got to stay in school, but they watched her every move.

They looked at Hermione like she caused it, like she was the reason all this happens to what they claim to "innocent" children. If only they knew that the children were never innocent.

Hermione stared out her window and sighed with envy when she saw the other kids playing in the park. Hermione then had a thought come into her head, she would try her hardest to stop anything weird from happening.

No, this time Hermione will be on her best behavior even if the kids were mean to her, she'll just ignore them. Now that Tom Riddle was coming to live next door maybe she for once will have a friend. She just hoped nothing strange would happen and scare him away. Its not that she did it on purpose, it just happens, she had no control.

The next morning Hermione went downstairs to have breakfast with her parents, smelling the pancakes and bacon cooking on the stove top, Hermione's stomach started to growl, she loved her mom's cooking. She sat down at the table across from her father who was reading the newspaper. Hermione knew not to bother her father when his nose was in the newspaper so she waiting until he was done to talk to him.

Her mother turned around with a plate of pancakes and bacon to set it in front of Hermione. Hermione said thank you and started to put butter and maple syrup on her pancakes. After her first bite her father mumbled something she couldn't hear and threw the newspaper down on the floor and started eating. Hermione gave him a curious look and he looked up at her and smiled.

"Don't ever grow up Hermione, it's the worst." Her father said in a playful voice and Hermione giggled. "Are you excited Hermione? You going to make a new friend today." Hermione's mother said over by the stove. "Yes, I am." She said excitedly. "If he isn't too tired I was going to take him to the park and play." After Hermione said that she knew it was a mistake because both her parents stopped what they were doing and looked at Hermione with an anxious look.

"You sure you want to do that Hermione? Maybe you two could play out here in the yard." trying not to sound to cautious, but Hermione knew what they both thought silently; _So was can watch you_. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, trying to keep the hurt look off her face. The accident still fresh in their memory of all the children who were hurt. They wouldn't be around to help the boy if Hermione hurt him, they wanted to be there just in case.

Of course Hermione tried to say they were mean to her and she didn't know what or how it happened, she didn't mean to hurt them but her words went without notice. Her parents took her away after dealing with the children's parents saying she was satin's child and to get the demon child from their children.

"Yes, I guess we can stay here in the yard." Hermione smiled a little to lighten up the mood in the kitchen. She saw both her parent's shoulders relax from the tension. Her mother turned around with a smile on her face and came to the table with her own food and started to eat. The conversation forgotten as they acted like a happy normal family.

After breakfast Hermione sat on the window seat and looked out the window into the yard of her next door neighbors and saw third car was gone. She was started to get excited and butterflies started to fill in her stomach at the same time.

She hoped this would work out, she was so sad and lonely without any friends. Hermione grabbed a book and started reading her favorite book, she got to the second chapter when she yawned and fell asleep on the bench, she missed the car pulling up in the neighbor's driveway.

The neighbor's car pulled up and out came a boy about Hermione's age wearing grey shorts and shirt that did not fit him, they were too loose on him. He was little for his age, the orphanage said he got picked on for it a lot and the neighbors felt sorry for him and adopted him. The orphanage said Tom was very bright but he rarely talks, they said he was a very lonely child. The only thing he talked to was a pet snake he named Nagini; a viper he found behind the building.

The orphanage tried to send it to the zoo but when they went into his room to get the snake, Tom refused to give it up. They were just going to grab it from him but Tom made eye contact with the zoo keepers and suddenly they didn't even want to be anywhere near the boy or the snake, they suddenly left the building in a hurry. The tires squealing on the pavement as they peeled out in the parking lot to get way from the building and the boy who live there.

Late at night when everyone was asleep and unaware of their surroundings, Tom would take the snake out and let it eat. He would sit on the swings and wait till she came back and would crawl in his pocket to collect his body heat and sleep peacefully.

During the middle of the day Nagini came slithering into his room and told Tom he was being adopted. Tom felt anger inside of him that he never felt before that Tom's room exploded and everything was destroyed that the ladies had to find a different room for him to sleep in.

Tom did not want to leave the orphanage, yes it might not be the best but it was the only thing he knew. He was going to decline or even try and scare the people who dare try and take him away but then he over heard them talking about a little girl who lived next door, who was lonely as well and thought they could be friends. Tom didn't care about a stupid little girl but the ladies at the orphanage were pushing for them to adopt him that he knew he couldn't win this battle.

The orphanage knew the rules, they had to tell the parents of Tom's 'accidents' but they wanted him gone so they kept their lips sealed. After the finalizing of the papers, the orphanage stood around the parking lot and waved to the car as they left the building. After the car was gone they all sighed in relief and prayed the family could take care of Tom and would never see him again.

Meeting Tom Riddle was not what Hermione expected. His skin was cold, she noticed when they shook hands and was so pallid that his veins in his arms and wrist appeared translucent. His eyes were a very dark, so dark that she couldn't see his pupil from his eye, his black hair was combed to the side and not one single hair was not out of place, compared to Hermione's hair which looked like she took on a hurricane, his clothes Hermione noticed were wrinkle free and were dark grey and black. Not one single bright color on him. It just added to his darkness.

After dinner the parents shooed the kids away so they can have adult talk, Hermione went outside with Tom and towards her home made swings her father made her when she was younger. Hermione took a seat and he took the other and they both started to swing back and forth. Hermione looked around her surroundings trying not to look at him. She was so engrossed in her task she didn't feel a movement on her lap until it crawled up her hand and wrapped around her arm and the rope, holding her there. She looked at what was wrapped around her wrist and saw a snake and screamed.

Tom shot forward and held his hand to her mouth to stop her screaming. His eyes pitch black she couldn't seem to look away from them. She pulled back from his touch and shivered as the snaked moved his tongue out and touched her cheek. Hermione tried to move again but Tom brought his hand to her other arm and held her arm on the other side of her.

"Stop moving, she is just smelling you to remember you scent." Tom snapped. Hermione looked sideways at the snake and saw it move down the swing and into Tom's pocket. He moved back and suddenly pushed Hermione off the swing. She screamed out loud and tried to grab onto the ropes but missed. She knew she was going to hit the ground hard and she felt power escape from her body and pushed Tom backwards. He fell back so hard the wind got knocked out of him, he felt Nagini slither out of his pocket, very upset with him from the harsh movement.

He was beyond shock that a little girl could do that to him and mad that he got bested by this girl. Once he got his breath back he stood and found that she was crying and hugging her knees to her chest. She looked at him and stood up as he came towards her, he stopped right in front of her and grabbed her wrist so hard she cried out and tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp but that only lead him to fall on top of her. The both landed on the ground with him on top of her as Hermione lost her breath because of his weight. She tried to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge.

"How did you do that?" He asked, venom heard clearly in his voice. Hermione cried some more and begged him not to tell her parents. "They're scared of me already, please don't tell them." Hermione said as she hiccupped. Tom looked down at her with disgust written all over his face.

He opened his mouth to tell her to shut up when an idea popped in his head. No, he wouldn't tell anyone, he smirked and looked down at Hermione who would be perfect for his plot. She'll do all the things for him and get in trouble for it. It was a perfect plan. He'd be the perfect child that no one would suspect it was his doing.

Tom got up and dusted himself off, grabbed Hermione off the ground. He turned his back and called for Nagini, she came slithering in the grass towards them. Tom picked her up and put her in his pocket. He turned towards Hermione with a dangerous glint in his eye that Hermione shivered in fear. He smirked at her. "I won't tell, unless you do something for me of course." Tom said in a sweet voice and Hermione knew she was in trouble.

"What do you want?" She hesitantly asked.

"You'll find out." He said with a smirk.

Now Hermione wished she never met Tom Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own any of the characters, just borrowing them:)**

 **This does not follow the books or the movie, this is something that keeps popping into my head and won't go away.**

The next two years after Tom moved into Hermione's neighbor hood she tried to avoid him as much as possible. It was a lot easier to do since Tom was accepted into a school far away from here. He'd only come back during the holidays and summer vacation. When Tom first moved here people were scared of him. The people of the town always said Hermione was the Satan's child, until they met Tom, compared to Tom Hermione was an angel.

It was summer and Hermione was counting down the days until school started so she wouldn't have to see Tom's face anymore. Hermione noticed since he came back from school he thought he was better than her. He was still mean to her but she would run away from him when he tried to get her alone.

After avoiding Tom, Hermione was excited as she was counting down the days for her birthday. She was going to be 11 this year. Hermione was finally happy with herself. After running and hiding from Tom she finally didn't have to worry anymore. Tom still didn't tell Hermione what he wanted her to do and it made her nervous. Hermione knew what it was liked to not have any friends so she tried to invite Tom to play with her friends but he gave her a look that scared her and she backed away.

Hermione was in her best dress with her hair pinned up, her mother fixed it so it wasn't all over the place. Hermione was excited, she had friends that she could invite over to her party. The only thing she didn't like was that Tom was invited too. She tried to tell her parents no but they said he was her friend too. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and kept her mouth shut so she wouldn't get in trouble for talking back to her parents.

She was walking around her room when all of a sudden an owl swooped into her room and a letter dropped on her bed. Hermione, shocked as can be didn't move to the letter even when the owl flew out of her room and into the sky. After her shock left her body she moved towards the letter and saw it was to her with her address on it.

She turned the letter around and saw a symbol that looked like four animals with Hogwarts printed on the stamp. She opened the letter and read the contents and reread what she had just read. Her heart was pumping so hard the blood rushed to her head it was really loud. She went to go down to her parents but she ran into Tom, she wasn't even aware he was there.

She looked down and saw he had the same looking letter but with his name on it. She looked up at him and down to the letter again. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but still nothing would come out of her mouth. Suddenly she couldn't stand anymore, she sat down on her bed, looking down at her letter. She looked up at Tom, since she finally met him she was glad he was with her. She wasn't going through this on her own. But unknowing to her it was a letter for his second year for his school supplies.

Tom sat down on the other side of her and looked over at her and at her letter. He didn't know what to think when he got the letter last year, when he looked over at the Granger's house and saw an owl fly out of the girl's room he went over to her. He didn't know why he did but he wanted to see if she got the same letter he did last year.

After he moved here he tried to get the girl to do his dirty work but she always got away from him, he was starting to get very angry. Whenever he did get her alone and into a corner her magic would come out and attack him, either burning him when he touched her or her power would push him away so hard he'd fly back and hit the ground he'd almost loose consciousness. She'd run away for hours and wouldn't come back until it was time for dinner.

After he got his Hogwarts letter he was surprised but he knew he was destined for great things. After the letter he stopped trying to corner the girl and leave her alone. She was nobody to him now, he was better than her.

Getting sorted into Slytherin was the best thing that happened to him. His house mates taught him a lot about blood status and the Salazar Slytherins background. He found books on his ancestor and found out the the Gaunt's were related to the Salazar's. His mother's name was on his birth certificate and he knew why he could talk to snakes. Tom did not want to go back to the muggle world but going back he would be able to see her.

He thought maybe he would get away from her and find some other girl to match his power but he quickly realized no one could except her. He wanted to see if she would get a letter on her birthday as he did when he turned 11, if she did than he wouldn't let anyone near her. If they tried he would set them straight. Hermione Granger was his and his alone.

He'd like to see anyone try and take her away from him. He wanted to see what she could do but she always avoided him. When she was with other people he wanted to hurt the people who surrounded her because he didn't want to share her. He didn't know why she even bothered with them, she was obviously better then them. Looking down at her letter Tom needed to made plans, plans that involved her. Smirking he gave back her letter and walked out the door.

 **I know that they are young still but I think Tom would be very possessive over something he wants. Let me know if it's too much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Thank you for all the suggestions in your reviews, they're definitely giving me more ideas.**

Staring in wonder at all the different and new things Hermione never knew existed and her eyes moved from left to right so fast that her vision became blurry and she became dizzy. How could she not know there was another world she had no idea even existed. Clutching the list in her hand that it became wrinkled and a little damp because her hands were clammy. She felt as if her feet were made of cement because she could not move them like she was stuck in one spot, she had no clue where to begin. She for sure wanted to go to the book store but she also wanted to go get her wand. Looking around and seeing the different… _Dresses_? Even the men were wearing them. Hermione was confused, did they know dresses were for woman? Looking back and noticing her parents had similar expressions on their faces.

Feeling a hand on the inside of her elbow she looked down to see her father's hand. Looking up at him he looked at her and started to walk towards the building that was called olivander's. Looking at the window and noticing a wooden stick in the window Hermione suddenly got very excited again. Looking around she noticed there were stacks upon stacks of boxes that she expected were the wands containers, with dust and cobwebs coated more than half of them. The smell wasn't unpleasant, it smelt like old books that put Hermione in a comfortable state.

Looking around for the sales person she noticed Her parents were standing there waiting and looking on the back as if they saw someone in the back. Standing on her tippy toes to see over the counter she jumped back and gasped when an elderly man appeared out of nowhere and gave her a stare that Hermione became suddenly uncomfortable as he studied her. Looking down to avoid his eyes she heard him chuckle lightly.

"Hello dear, come for your wand I expect." He said with a slight smile. Hermione than looked up and nodded and gave him a little smile back. Reaching behind the counter for something the man walked around the table and she noticed he had a tape measurer. Feeling slightly confused she stared at him when he told her to hold out her writing arm. Lifting her right arm out he measured her arm and wrist and even her head! He then snapped the tape measure back into place and walked back into the mess behind him.

Walking back towards them he had a pile of boxes in his arms and set them down on the counter so fast that dust came up as he did. Coughing slightly, Hermione waved a hand in front of her face trying to clear the air.

"10 ¾ long is what you need miss." He grabbed the first one and gave it to her. Feeling confused as to what to do he looked at her and chuckled. "Give it a wave dear." Feeling stupid she waved and the window suddenly exploded. Gasping and dropping the wand on the counter Hermione looked at the man and expected him to be mad but he just laughed and repaired the window as if it happens all the time. Her jaw flew open as she looked at the window as it put itself back together. Her parents stared at the window, lost for words they both turned toward the man, expecting some kind of explanation. Hermione looked back at the man who was grabbing another wand from the box as if nothing had happened, Hermione shook her head slightly and quietly said _I love magic_.

After the twentieth wand Hermione was about ready to give up. Feeling drained and not having any confidence she would never find her wand, the man came back and put a wand in her hand and she felt tingles go into her arm. It was very pleasant that she gasped in surprised. Mr. Olivander smiled at her. "Of course this would be your wand miss. 10 ¾ vine wood and with a dragon heartstring core. Must warn you miss, this is a powerful wand, you can do great things with this wand or do terrible things. The wand chooses its master, no one is sure how or why but, being as it may, take caution." Looking up at him she saw the uncertainty in his eyes, as if he didn't want to give it to her. Stepping back, she nodded and put it back in the case and put seven gallons on the desk and walked out the door feeling happy that was over. Looking down at her list and seeing robes on her list Hermione walked towards Madam Malkin's.

 **Sorry for the delay**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking through the wall and into the platform of 9 ¾ Hermione was amazed. Feeling a tad bit embarrassed as she noticed she was the only one in her school uniform as the other students were in their everyday outfits. Looking around she noticed a lot of them were wearing the robes she saw in Diagon ally, she found out the wizarding world knew as proper clothing. She was still admiring the platforms surroundings when her vision was cut off by a girl with a pug face that had a sneer plastered on her face. Looking Hermione up and down Hermione shifted from her left to right foot feeling slightly awkward as the girl was just staring at her.

"What's your name?" The girl asked with a snobbish kind of of voice. Taken back at the hostility in the little girl's voice Hermione felt warmth come over her face and swallowed hard. Opening her mouth and closing it again, feeling ashamed and embarrassed as her words wouldn't come out of her mouth. The girl smirked at her and and stepped closer.

"Can you talk or are you just dumb?" She asked and rolling her eyes as Hermione just stared at her. Feeling anger rising inside her, Hermione stood up straighter and glared at the girl and took a step closer towards the pug faced girl.

"My name is Hermione Granger." She said trying to make herself bigger. She remembered what her parents said to her before she walked away from them. _Remember do not show your fear, these children are exactly like you. They will not back away as these other children did before, they know exactly what's happening and protect themselves._

Smiling slightly as the girl took a half a step back and her sneer flew off of her face, she opened her mouth to say something but looked behind Hermione and her face drained of all color. Confused Hermione looked behind her and bit back a groan as she spotted the pallid boy with the dark hair and eyes, her neighbor, Tom Riddle. Looking down on her Hermione felt small towards him as he was quite a few inched taller than her now. Taking a step closer towards Hermione, she had to stop herself from taking a step away from him to get more space. She hoped that at this school he'd leave her alone and not bother her but she knew it was a lost cause.

Looking in front of her she noticed the girl's back as she walked away towards the red train. Tom stepped in front of her blocking her path she looked up into his eyes and biting her lower lip Hermione stopped herself from having a shiver go through her as he was studying her. Running her hands down her skirt and fixing her tie she saw him smirk at her uneasiness.

"Stay away from Parkinson she's bad news." He said. Hermione bit her lip harder to stop herself from telling him that it was her that came up to Hermione instead. Nodding her head, she walked away from him and tensed when she felt a hand on her wrist stopping her from leaving. Snapping her head down and seeing his hand around her tan wrist, she was shocked at how pale it was compared to hers. Shocked because he hadn't touched her in a while because it seemed that he was always afraid of having contact with another person. Looking up at him with cautious eyes she noticed even now his dark eyes gave nothing away.

"I mean what I said. Stay away from her." He said and let go and walked towards the train. Looking around she saw there were a group of people who were looking at her, some looked curious and most her glaring at her. Gulping loudly, she walked onto the train and found an empty compartment and shut the door, hoping someone wouldn't come in or at least someone friendly would share with her. Leaning against the seat she looked outside and saw the parents and the children say their goodbyes and turned her head to look at the clock and noticed it was almost eleven o clock.

Leaning her head against the seat Hermione closed her eyes and sighed out loud. Breathing in deep and letting it out slowly she calmed herself. Keeping her eyes closed she thought of Tom and wondered what was wrong with that girl and why Tom wanted her to stay away from her. Shrugging her shoulders and opening her eyes she knew the only answer she would get if she asked Tom himself but hermione wanted nothing to do with him. She guessed she'll have to figure it out herself.

Looking around and wishing she thought of bringing a book with her she was interrupted with her thoughts as the compartment door opened and she saw a red head boy stick his head in and noticed a dark hared boy behind him. Noticing both were tall and gangly, she was hesitant at first. They both smiled awkwardly at her and she smiled back as the took the bench across from her.

"You don't mind if we sit here do you? All the rooms are full." The red head asked and she noticed he had freckles with big brown eyes. Shaking her head and smiling they both smiled and she noticed the blacked haired boy had green eyes and the back of is hair was messy, sticking up everywhere as if he just rolled out of bed. Holding out a hand he introduced them both.

"I'm Harry Potter and this here is Ron Weasley." He said with a smile. Smiling back Hermione straightened up in her seat. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said happy to meet someone nice.

"Are you from the wizarding world" Ron asked looking slightly curiously at her. "I've never seen you before." Uncomfortable, Hermione shook her head and looked down, she read all about the purebloods and how they reacted towards muggleborns. "Oh." He said with a little frown on his face but instantly smiled.

"That's okay, I've always been interested in what muggles do. You know my dad works in the Ministry…"

Harry cut him off. "Yes Ron you've told that story a hundred times." Rolling his eyes and looking at Hermione. "My mother's a muggleborn and she graduated as the smartest witch of her age." He said proudly. Hermione smiled at him thankful they didn't care about her muggleborn status.

Her stomach rolled a little as the train started to move she looked outside. Not know what to say to two boys she was interrupted with an elderly lady who stuck her head into the compartment.

"Anything from the Trolley dears?" Both boys jumped up and was picking out what they wanted, Hermione stayed where she was waiting her turn. Shaking her head and looked out the window and saw the passing trees, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
